


Someone to Love

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft finds a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLilyMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/gifts).



> This came about because in my [headcanon Mycroft has a grumpy cat](http://sherlock2040.tumblr.com/master) that hates everyone (except him). I got stuck on various other WIPs and decided to run with this just to see what happened. There's at least another chapter.

It was 3am when Mycroft remembered that tomorrow, or more accurately today, was bin day.

The wind had been blowing fierce for the past few hours and the rain storm had only recently passed so it was with some displeasure he pulled a jumper on over his pyjamas, slipped on his shoes and hurried off into the darkness to drop his rubbish in the bin.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell before quickly throwing his bag inside with the rest. Dropping the lid carefully he stepped back shivering slightly in the bitter wind. A sudden noise made him glance down to his right. He squinted into the darkness unable to see much under the amber glow of the street lights and decided it was the wind. He turned to go back inside when there was a more definite sound, an almost...mewing. He looked down again and just there by the bin he could see small pair of eyes reflecting the street light.

Despite the chill creeping in he knelt down.

It was a kitten. Half starved and trembling from the cold, fur matted and filthy but definitely a kitten. Mycroft looked at it, the kitten looked back with bright eyes and mewed again. Without really thinking, he reached out. It backed away, scared. He reached out again, keeping his palm flat.

“It's all right,” he said softly, “I'm not going to hurt you.”

The kitten stretched out its neck, bobbing as it reached to sniff his fingers. He smiled as its cold nose touched him and it backed away suddenly. He carefully withdrew his hand and slowly so not to startle the creature he slipped off his jumper. In a quick move he'd scooped up the tiny, and it was tiny, almost frozen kitten, wrapping it tightly in his jumper. It wriggled against him but settled as he brought the kitten to his chest.

Once inside he placed the jumper and newly acquired kitten down on the floor and wondered what on Earth he had just done. He knew nothing about taking care of small animals, or any animal really. The kitten poked its head up out of the folds of his jumper and mewed. In the light he could see that it was ginger and couldn't have been older than five weeks at the most. It was so thin.

Crossing to a cupboard, Mycroft took down a tin of tuna. He wasn't sure that cats actually ate tuna or if it was good thing to give to a kitten but he didn't have anything else to offer. He opened the tin and placed a few chunks on the floor.

The kitten sniffed the air and wobbled cautiously towards the food. It sniffed again, ducking its head, seemingly studying what was on offer. Mycroft found himself grinning as it licked at a chunk before excitedly taking a bite. The food was gone in a matter of seconds and it looked up at him with pitiful eyes. Sighing, he tipped the rest of the tin onto a plate.

He filled a plastic container of water and placed it next to the plate. The kitten promptly tipped it over trying to drink from it and scurried off to a dark corner, hissing and mewing.

Laughing, Mycroft scooped up the kitten. It smelt quite bad, he mused as it pushed its head into his chest and goodness knew what ticks or fleas it had. In the morning he'd phone the RSPCA. The kitten purred as he gently ran his fingers along its tiny belly. He could feel its heart beat. So tiny. Fragile. The kitten purred again and tried to lick at his fingers. He couldn't offer a kitten any sort of life but what sort of life had this kitten already had? It purred again and wiggled, its eyes finding his.


End file.
